Iori Uchiha
| previous affiliation = | team = | previous team = | occupation = Soldier | previous occupation = Member of the Uchiha clan }} | hometown = }} }} * * * * * * }} Iori Uchiha (竜菴, Uchiha Iori) is a member of the and a participant of the war against the and . History Iori's childhood, as she herself claims it to be, was normal. She was a nomad, traveling along with her parents who made a living in the art of mercenary business. Whenever she met with other children, she was notably open and carefree. Her words towards her parents express that they held a strong bond with one another throughout Iori's life. They served as both her caretakers and her mentors, making sure she was stable while tutoring her on the Uchiha ways of mercenary life. However, soon before she reached the age of 17, they had been killed by an unknown opponent. Iori herself believed that a particularly strong Senju had confronted and defeated them in combat. However, even though the Uchiha and the Senju held a pathological hatred towards one another, she never outwardly showed signs of a grudge towards her enemy clan. However, she did grieve over her parents' death.Iori's Databook As she grew up on her own, she began to notice particularly radical Uchiha vocally fueling resentment against the Seiju and encouraging for nothing but conquest and complete control. This was where her resentment for the Uchiha started to surface, as she quickly grew tired of their constant rantings. The more they spoke, the more she started to resent the Uchiha in total because they were willing to listen. However, she continued to serve under the Uchiha name without much complaint. But her thoughts about her clan would at the age of 19, when she was hired as an agent posing as a personal assistant of a rogue Uchiha who had been selling information to the Senju. One night, he lured her into his room, subdued, and raped her. After she managed to leave the area for her allies to liquify the operation, she sent herself into isolation from the main camp for several months. She fell into a state of severe depression, reflecting on what had happened to her and what she had went through her life. Slowly, the simple irritation she had for the clan began to twist into a passionate grudge towards the Uchiha, which finally arose to the surface when she was conscripted and forced to serve in the Clan Wars against the Senju and Uzumaki.Iori's Databook Appearance During her past, Iori had long, raven hair which she now has cut short. Despite being a soldier in the , she always wore a moderately casual attire. Currently, she wears a black tank top with a red vest covering it, the two sides marked in unidentified kanji marks. She also sports brown pants and a gray skirt over them. On her feet, she wears makeshift boots, and on her arms, she wears flexible elbow guards and fingerless gray gloves. She has pale skin. A strange note is the fact that her eyes are currently gray, when in her past, they were an onyx color. Personality Iori is somewhat reserved and distant to the world around her, only socializing when she needs to or when she is confronted by someone talking to her. Because of her self-isolation in her past, she is naturally accustomed to being in quiet, solitary places. Judging from her words, she is notably playful and joking around those who she knows the closest. Because of her self-isolation in her past, she is naturally accustomed to being in quiet, solitary places. She is a firm believer of "treat others as you would like to be treated", countering kindness with kindness and hostility with hostility. She has an exceptional loathing towards those who are arrogant and cocky, as expressed with these words: "Raise a weapon up to me, and I'd be happy to send you back to your mother in a box. If you're one of those cocky, arrogant bastards or bitches that like to talk a lot of taunt while fighting, then I'll even add in a little extra! If you're curious, go ahead and act like one of these snotty punks, walk right up to me. I'll show you in full detail what I'm talking about." That being said, she is relatively ruthless in combat, fighting with no restraint or mercy and only stopping once her target willingly surrenders or is dead. The earlier quote suggests that she is also somewhat sadistic, willing to torture and maime opponents who personally aggravate her.Iori's Databook In her dialogue, Iori seems to act in an extremely emotional manner, particularly when talking about her past. Whenever she talks about topics related to her past, she sometimes breaks down in tears in the middle of her story. She does not bother to hide her more passionate emotions, referring to the Clan Wars in anger and bitterness. To what extent is unknown, but she holds paranoia to the world around her and referring to everyone as "false" and "phony". She is unwilling to trust anyone, even people who seem to act as her closest friends. This can occasionally come to the extent on whether or not she is truly sane, the death of her parents and the rape of her having a traumatic effect on her pattern of thinking.Iori's Databook Powers & Abilities Sharingan In her parents' mentorship, Iori was able to push her Sharingan to the two-tomoe level. The first tomoes had been activated via a simple ruse: during training, her father attacked her aggressively and actually forced her to think that he was going to kill her. During her tastes in combat as a runner-up mercenary, her Sharingan evolved into two tomoe in each eye. After the sexual assault on her person, the trauma managed to push her to the final three-tomoe state. However, because of her reluctance to train with the Sharigan out of hatred for her own bloodline, Iori's abilities with it are not above the ordinary of what the Sharingan is capable of doing. Kenjutsu During her training, Iori used to utilize duel katanas as a means of fighting. However, later on in her life, she develops an unconventional method by fighting with two axes instead. Despite her unusual choice of weaponry, her style of combat is of an incredible level. Athletic agility combined with balance and versatility make her quite the formidable opponent just by those traits alone, especially when she is fighting with no restraint. Combined with the use of , she can increase her cutting strength to the point where she can literally tear through any obstacle in her path. Trivia *Ironically, Iori's desires for the fate of the warring clans to destroy themselves become true many years later on her own front, as Uchiha clan is slaughtered by internal agent . References